


fearing it so long almost made it dear

by This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username



Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/pseuds/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username
Summary: To end the war that had raged between the royal Aragog and Weasley families for generations, a marriage proposal was drafted. It was a union made of fear and blood, but a union nonetheless - an opportunity to make things right again.Andthatwas Ron's role to play.
Relationships: Aragog/Ron Weasley
Series: Somewhere in Another Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859893
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	fearing it so long almost made it dear

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, this is a _human_ Aragog/Ron drabble - sorry to disappoint.

Ron followed a knight through the dark, cold halls of Aragog Castle, sweating and almost unable to breathe. He was surrounded by spiders that lingered in the dark, legs clicking as they moved. How many had fallen to those _things?_

But _that_ was his obligation: to end decades of bloodshed. It kept Ron moving until they reached the throne room. Breathe. In, out.

But _nothing_ could’ve prepared him to lock eyes with his betrothed, the spider prince himself, from across the room. Those entrancing eyes, umber and gold, _burned_ with hatred.

And yet—Ron’s heart fluttered.

_Murderer_ , his mind whispered.

_...And yet._

**Author's Note:**

> While I was fearing it, it came,  
> But came with less of fear,  
> Because that fearing it so long  
> Had almost made it dear.
> 
> \- An excerpt of "The Inevitable" by Emily Dickinson, which is where I pulled my title from. I think I tweaked this one so much I just got tired of it, lol. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this drabble, consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day for the month of AUgust for different AUs and HP ships.


End file.
